


To-Do List Blues

by SleepwalkingTimDrake



Series: Tim Drake Writing Sprints [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alfred and kon are mentioned, Angst, Anxiety, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Pre-New 52, References to Depression, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, Unbeta'd, but the lite version!, maybe it's a little long for a drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepwalkingTimDrake/pseuds/SleepwalkingTimDrake
Summary: Tim's got a suitcase full of laundry and not a lot else.





	To-Do List Blues

_ Reason to do laundry: It's Tuesday. It should have been done Saturday. _

 

Two Saturdays ago and it's still sitting there. In his luggage.

 

_ Reason to do laundry number 2. I've been living out of my suitcase for the last two weeks. _

 

Tim's typing stalls.

 

To be fair, there’s been more important stuff to do.

 

    To be fair wearing Red Robin most of the time give him more than a little leeway for the... smell. As long as Tim keep a few Timothy Drake-Wayne suits clean enough for repeat wears It won't matter how if the press catches him wearing the same thing in a few more photos. It's ridiculous to believe they'd hold traveling light against him. He certainly has been traveling light. Not much left to carry.

 

    He needs to clean Alvin Drapers' look though, the fabric of red button up doesn't take sweat well. There's been a lot of sweat.

 

    He pushes back on from the desk. Cheap wheels on the hotel's office chair are putting up a fight as they screech and strain before coming to a halt by the offending carry on. Tim looks at it. Red Robin is out for the night and taking up none of the suitcases space, he' still in Red Robin, he's still doing things wrong. 

 

   Alvin Draper's clothes are shoved in and between the plastic covered suits of Timothy Drake-Wayne. Hopefully, none of the wrinkles or smells transfer to anything that needs dry cleaning. His eyes catch on a shirt shoved into the far reaches of the bag. Black, worn soft, a bit too big. His eye catches the hint of a red S and his brain shutters. Switching his focus back to the digital to-do list he's made. There's not a lot of space for Tim is the suitcase. There's not a lot of space left for him, period.

 

    Back to the list. Tim's got a plan, a plan will help. He highlights his notes before he hits [delete] and starts the next item.

 

The clothing can last a little longer.

 

It's not like he's never lived without Alfred before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I wrote this for the Cape and Coffee writing sprint yesterday. The prompt was *reason to do X: it's Tuesday*. I had a ton of fun writing this. Well, fun is not the perfect word but it was really cathartic! I really relate to Tim in the Red Robin pre-rebith run. His spiral (and it's totally a spiral) reminds me of my own mental health and how I deal or don't deal with it. 
> 
> I ended up basing this on a panel from one of the earlier comics.
> 
> I hope you had a good time reading this! Please tell me what you thought.


End file.
